Pear Harbor, Chapter three
Chapter three of Pear Harbor. Story The Jepangnesian-fleet creeps ever closer to Hihawaii. They were also monitoring radio-transmissions incase the Uslandians suspected of them, but at the moment largely don't, which was assuring enough to them: if the Uslandians were suspicious they'd know. Back in Pear Harbor, the Jungle-Aces were having a boy's night out (with Rey tagging along) at a local bar. Hihawaiian cuisine and drinks were quite good, but the night was spoiled when a fight broke out between some senior militants and they decided to leave. They had borrowed a Universal Carrier-tractor for transport and they gather in it and drive off, but they didn't get back to the base as the vehicle suddenly started exhibiting engine-trouble. Kit quickly parks it on a front. "We are so dead" Felix mutters, Kit got up and opens its hood: discovering the problem to be faulty-wiring, "who ever built this should undergo more training, some of the wires are in the wrong places" he deduced, "should we call for a tow" Oscar wonders, "nah I can fix this, though it may be awhile" Kit responds and gets to work, "well Felix and I promised captain Bennion we'd spend this night on his battleship, so I guess we'll just have to walk the rest of the way" Sam says and with that he and Felix walk off, "see ya" Felix bids as the others wave them off, "I'll go find some help" Bert proposed and Ernie nods, so Bert too leaves, "hey Oscar, would you mind telling Baloo and Rebecca that we'll be stuck here, and possibly spending the night?" Kit requested and Oscar nods, "not at all, see you in the morning" Oscar obeys and also walks off, "what about you Ernie?" Kit asks Ernie, "I think I'll stay with you, somebody's gotta watch your back" Ernie states humorously, "very funny" Kit retorts, "hey I am the oldest here, so I have a responsibility" Ernie jokes, "you have to be mature to be responsible, and you know I'm the most mature of the club, along with Rey" Kit states which is true: Kit was never enthusiastic about fallowing any of the Aces on a stupid-stunt, unless it involved planes of course, "sheesh Kit, can't you act like a little kid at all?" Ernie whines, but upon seeing Kit turn sad suddenly regretted his question, "I-I didn't mean-" Ernie began, "it's okay" Kit interrupts, "I've never been given enough time to enjoy being a kid, you know when my parents died, and the Great Depression was bestowed upon the world, I had to literally grow up so fast to survive" he adds, "yeah, I recall a lot of kids suffering from the financial hardships of their families, and were often orphaned because of it" Ernie laments, he and the other Aces were lucky they got spared from being surrendered by their parents or feeling the need to runaway to avoid making life difficult for them, but Kit and Rey were two of the many victims: they had to forsake enjoying their childhoods, find employment, endure their health deteriorating and even skip school, "that's the price of being stuck in an orphanage where nobody seems willing to care about you anymore, and from being on the streets where almost no one cares about you at all" Kit reasoned, though it was worth it, Ernie simply nods while deciding to fallow after Bert, leaving only Rey to help Kit out on fixing the armored-personnel-carrier. Back with the Jepangnesian-fleet, it was now dawn, and the time to strike has come: millions of pilots and aviators were suiting up, planes (D3A-Vals, B5N-Kates and A6M-Zeroes) were being activated and armed to the teeth and battle-plans were reviewed. As soon as all planes and their users were in position and ready, their superiors gave the signal to go and the planes launch, continuing on ahead of the fleet. Back in Hihawaii, dawn has arrived there too and some inhabitants were already awake and about. The arriving Jepangnesian-planes were detected on radars, but are assumed to be B-17-flying-fortress-bombers so no alarm was raised. Similarly a PBY-Catalina caught a Jepangnesian Kō-hyōteki-class submarine red-handed for sneaking into the harbor where it was later destroyed by a Hawkins-class cruiser-boat. At Khan Industries Dr. Debolt was keeping tabs on their facility in Hihawaii and from what they described it didn't feel right. Eventually the Jepangnesian-planes arrive. True to their timing, their arrival was unexpected, and anyone who did see them didn't feel unnerved in the slightest, although they were becoming the center of attention to some civilians who saw them. At the battleship-row, onboard one battleship were Sam and Felix. The captain had woken them up so they could adjust to the military-habit of waking early, and to get a head-start on breakfast. "Did any of you ever been in a life-threatening situation?" the captain, a viperfish-man asks, "our friends Oscar Vandersnoot and Ernie were once each, Kit Cloudkicker and Rey Eon more than you can count" Felix answers, "as for ourselves, well Felix here once foiled a burglary attempt, and I myself got used as leverage during a bank-robbery when I was younger" Sam adds, "is that so? you must be the bravest kids I've ever met" the captain compliments much to Sam and Felix's flatter. As for Kit and Rey, they spent the night sleeping in the personnel-carrier, they did get it fixed, but were too tired to drive back to base afterward so they'll do it in the morning. A beetle-man photographer was setting up nearby and a Jepangnesian-fighter flew by close enough to wake the two up, much to their chagrin. "Why's the navy doing practice this early on a Sunday?" Rey moans trying to ignore it and sleep a bit longer. As for the Jepangnesian-planes, they've finally came to their intended target: the battleship-row. One B5N makes a move and unleashes its torpedo, specifically designed to traverse the shallow water of Pear Harbor, where it zooms off, heading right for one ship and BAM!, explodes. Back with Kit and Rey, they heard the explosion and it startled them awake, and that's not even the worst of it: all the planes then began launching more torpedoes and other blasts at the ships, some also shooting at Kit Rey and the beetle photographer who all take shelter in the Universal Carrier. "Go go go go!" the beetle shouts and Kit floors it outa there, "I'm with Navy newsreel and I can tell you one thing: them ain't navy planes!" the beetle adds. Back with the battleships, more and more explosions wreak havoc, rudely awaking everyone who was still asleep. "We're being bombed! we're being bombed! get up! get up!" one sailor shouted and everybody get to their feet, not caring if they were still in PJs or undergarments. Above one Pennsylvania-class battleship, known as Erisona (the Talespin version of the USS Arizona) a D3A-Val-dive-bomber locks onto it, then unleashes its bomb where it plunges through the ship's deck, then kitchen, then barracks before settling in the last place anyone would want it to be: the ship's armory. "What the heck was that?" the aardvark-cook Sam knew gasped having been completely startled by that (he thought the commotion was just a training exercise), "it's a bomb" another sailor shouts and they all flee, the aardvark looks in and sees it is indeed a live bomb only kept from blowing up by some sort of screw in its rear, but if it stops it would blow and the aardvark knew that, so he bolts, and not a moment too soon as the bomb goes off, along with the armory's, and an entire section of the ship was obliterated. From Sam and Felix's ship, they felt the explosion rock it. They still couldn't believe they were actually under attack: them, two cadets being molded into part-time aviators, already being in a warzone. "Seems like we're going to war early Sam" Felix gasps as several men rush pass them, "ditto, but we should do something" Sam reasoned, which Felix agreed and they take off after the other sailors and marines. Back with Kit and Rey, they were still driving while watching the passing planes. "They look like B5N-Kates, D3A-Vals and A6M-Zeroes, which are all Jepangnesian" Kit identifies, "I didn't even know the Jeps were sore at us!" the tag-along photographer notes, "Kit lets just focus on getting in a plane" Rey reminds while the beetle takes out a video camera to record it all, one plane even flew pretty close, "holy mackerel!" Rey gasps, "this is good footage did you see that?" the beetle comments somewhat enjoying this, "holy cow!" Rey gasps again, "I hope there's still an airfield left" Kit prays. Stay tuned for Pear Harbor, Chapter four Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction